


Nebesa nad tebou (krev na tvých rukou)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Gun Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Rocking Those Leather Pants, Slow Burn, Space Cowboys - Freeform, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13245969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: „Musíš slíbit – my oba musíme přísahat, že nezáleže na tom, jak moc se budeme hádat nebo spolu budeme nesouhlasit, nikdy se vzájemně neopustíme.“„Cítím se trochu uražen, že ode mě vyžaduješ posvátnou přísahu kvůli něčemu, co jsem považoval za samozřejmost,“ zamumlal Lance jemně, ale jeho oči byly temné a vážné. „Nemohl bych tě opustit, i kdybys mě o to prosil – mě se jen tak nezbavíš, Keithe.“Keithova ruka konečně překonala tu drobnou vzdálenost. Modrý paladin propletl své prsty s jeho a sevřel mu ruku tak pevně, že to málem bolelo. Keith mu stisk oplatil. Srdce mu v hrudi toužebně tlouklo.„To je dobře,“ zašeptal. Byl tak blízko Lancově tváři, že by snadno dokázal spočítat každičkou z jeho dlouhých řas. „Jinak bych to ani nechtěl.“Jsou to dva týdny, co uvízli na této zatraceně nebezpečné, až příliš nebezpečné planetě a Lance někoho chladnokrevně zastřelil. Keith si uvědomí, že oba dva postupně ztrácí kousky sebe samých. A popraskané mezery v místech, kde bývaly jejich duše, již může zaplnit jedině temnota.





	Nebesa nad tebou (krev na tvých rukou)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Heaven Above You (Blood Off Your Hands)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10839570) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Název přebrán z [Don’t Cry (Alternate Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxaJhKnI8RM) od Guns N’ Roses.
> 
> Děkuji všem úžasným, skvělým, báječným lidem, kteří komentovali u předchozí části, nebo mi poslali otázky na Tumblr, nebo se prostě jen zastavili, aby si to přečetli! *veškerá objetí*
> 
> Ale teď, _prosím, nezačněte mě za tuhle část nenávidět._ Tahle série není psána chronologicky, takže si musíme udělat krátký výlet do minulosti, než se dostaneme k budoucímu shledání. Je tady nějaký důležitý vývoj postav, slibuju! *nervózně se potí*

Lance ve spánku brečel.

Keith měl ve zvyku padnout do postele a okamžitě zalomit, ale pobyt na této planetě jej zanechal neustále napjatého, způsoboval, že pod polštářem pevně svíral svou nově pořízenou dýku, a že spal neklidně a trhaně.

A tak byl dostatečně vzhůru na to, aby slyšel naříkání z druhého konce jejich maličkého pokojíku. Aby viděl, jak se Lance třásl, schoulený do klubíčka, tvář skrytou, zatímco se mu ramena divoce chvěla.

Po první noci v Yathirově hotelu, poté, co přišel Jorlack a uvalil na ně dluh, který museli splatit pod hrozbou smrti, začaly být Lancovy noci neklidné, z hrdla se mu draly vzlyky.

Keith neměl tušení, jestli si toho byl Lance vědom či ne.

Posledních pár rán se Lance vzbudil s úsměvem a kdykoliv se na sebe podíval, začal naříkat nad svojí opuchlou tváří. Poté strávil příliš, _příliš_ dlouhou dobu v společné koupelně, pozpěvoval si, zatímco se chystal a kdykoliv mu Keith řekl, _ať už si k čertu pohne,_ odpovídal veselými urážkami.

Rozhodl se pro zbabělé východisko, což znamenalo, že se na to Lance nikdy nezeptal. Každou noc pozoroval temný obrys svého paladinského parťáka, který se svíjel žalem, a přinutil se počkat, dokud se Lance neutišil a neupadl do tiššího, klidnějšího spánku.

„Dobrá, takže už jsme, téměř, ve čtvrtině cesty, abychom to Jorlackovi splatili,“ řekl Lance vesele Yathirovi ráno jejich sedmého dne v hostinci. ( _Celkem desátého dne na této planetě,_ pokud Keith počítal první tři dny v poušti, když Lance málem… _Přestaň počítat,_ přikázal sám sobě.) „Chci říct, šlo by to mnohem rychleji, kdyby se lidi přestali chovat jako hajzlové, když přijde na to, zaplatit, co jsou nám dlužni. Třeba ten poslední týpek nám slíbil deset krystalů a dal nám jich _pět_ a k tomu pití v baru. Ale však víš, něco vyhraješ, něco prohraješ.“

„Kvůli tobě jsme se cestou na místo setkání ztratili,“ řekl Keith unaveně, zatímco mu Yathir nalil trochu horkého čaje. „Takže už žádné zkratky.“

„No jo, no jo,“ Lance Keithova slova přešel s mávnutím ruky. „Chlape, viděl jsi, jak jsem prohnal včelku nohou toho tupce? Yathire, nastraž uši.“

Lance nadšeně blábolil a hostinský se uchechtnul, zatímco mu Modrý paladin vyložil historku o jejich poslední práci, kdy si někdo myslel, že může ukrást zboží jejich zákazníka, ale Lance rychle a přesně prohnal laserový zásah přímo skrz koleno modrého mimozemšťana a okamžitě jej tím sejmul. Pistole, které vlastnil, byly pěkně ubohé kvality, ale Lance byl, to Keith musel uznat, tak dobrý střelec, že na tom sotva záleželo.

A k tomu jim Yathir dovolil vzadu zařídit provizorní střelnici, takže měl Lance spoustu tréninku se svými novými zbraněmi mezi jednotlivými kšefty.

„Později máme schůzku s tím týpkem, Casporem, ale první je na řadě tréninkový zápas,“ prohlásil Keith pevně. Trval na tom, že budou každý den trénovat své schopnosti v boji tělo na tělo.

Lance se svěsil v židli. „Keithe, ty mě snad chceš zabít.“

„Ne, zabíjení se bude dít, pokud _se mnou nebudeš trénovat._ “ Keith mu věnoval tvrdý pohled. „Hybaj.“

Možná, že jednoho dne povolí, ale v nejbližší budoucnosti to určitě nebude.

Několikrát Lance povalil na zem. Poté jej naučil ty chvaty, které byly nejužitečnější, jakmile šlo o přežití a přestalo záležet na zábranách a pravidla souboje ztratila na významu. Tehdy Lancovy stížnosti i vtípky skončily a on se začal více soustředit.

Keith to nenáviděl.

Hrdost, kterou cítil, když mu Lance poprvé podrazil nohy v kolenou a poslal jej po hlavě do špíny… mísil se s ní hořký smutek. Zatnul zuby a překonal pocit nevolnosti v žaludku. Soustředil se na pohyb a stáhl Lance dolů – ale Modrý paladin se poučil, rychle se převalil a přišpendlil Keitha k zemi.

Lance se zazubil a naklonil se vpřed. Jedním předloktím Keithovi zlehka tlačil na krk, zatímco druhou rukou svíral obě jeho zápěstí a držel je pevně na špinavé zemi nad Keithovou hlavou.

„Já. Jsem. Tady. Šampion.“ Lancův úšklebek byl příliš, _příliš_ blízkou Keithova obličeje.

„Jednou z pěti, Lanci,“ opáčil. „Ale jasně, pětinu času máš navrch.“

„Mě to stačí!“ zašvitořil Lance. Pustil Keithova zápěstí, trochu se odtáhnul, zpátky na Keithova stehna. „Takže to znamená, že už jsme hotovi?“ Prohnul se v zádech, jak se protáhnul, a mnul si bolavý krk a ramena.

Keith… náhle ztratil nit. Lance, který mu nestydatě seděl obkročmo na stehnech k tvorbě souvislých myšlenek nijak zvlášť nepomáhal – a Lance to _moc dobře věděl._ Keith suše polknul a pak se málem zadusil, když se Lance oběma rukama zapřel o jeho hrudník, aby se srovnal, když sklouznul ještě výš.

„Nebo bychom mohli pokračovat ještě pár kol,“ navrhl Lance tichým hlasem. „Nejlepší z deseti zápasů?“

Poté Lance jen _trošičku_ pohnul boky a Keith se okamžitě napřímil a strčil do něj takovou silou, že ho shodil a mohl vyskočit na nohy. Lance na něj vědoucně povytáhnul obočí, ale beze slova se vzdal. Planutí v Keithově tváři odmítalo ustoupit. Bylo zbytečné to zakrývat, takže prostě povzdechnul a odhrnul si rozcuchané vlasy z očí.

„Ne, to by pro dnešek stačilo,“ řekl a promnul si krk.

„To říkáš ve chvíli, kdy jsem ti _konečně_ nakopal zadek.“ Lance se na něj uvolněně usmál, modré oči jako vždy rozzářené. „Pokud to nevadí, půjdu si trochu potrénovat taky střelbu na terč.“

Ruměnec způsobený Lancovou blízkostí vybledl, když vrhnul rychlý pohled k terčům, plným děr z laserových výbojů – střel precizně namířených na klouby, na citlivá místa na dlaních a chodidlech.

Nápadné bylo, že velmi málo ran bylo namířeno na srdce. A hlavy.

„Jo, jo, jen do toho. Jen se zajdu očistit.“ Poplácal Lance po rameni v tiché pochvale: _dobrá práce,_ a následně zamířil dovnitř.

Dal si vařící sprchu a pozoroval, jak čůrek špíny krouživě mizí v odtoku. Ale ten svědivý pocit pod kůží… nezáleže na tom, kolik přidal teplé vody, tenhle druh štěrku se nedal smýt.

*****

 

Yathir jim řekl: _„Caspor je slizký a úlisný, takže se na to připravte. Bude vás chtít ošidit, sjednat nízkou cenu. Nenechte ho.“_

Co jim Yathir _neřekl,_ bylo to, že se Casporova slizká povaha také stáčela k  _perverzní._

Keitha svědily ruce. Sevřely se okolo jílců jeho krátkých mečů, zatímco pozoroval, jak se k nim Caspor přiblížil z druhého konce Jorlackova baru. Vyplul ze soukromé herní místnosti, jako by to bylo _jeho_ jméno, které stálo na vývěsním štítu nad dveřmi. Ale nebyla to jeho arogance, která Keitha srala.

Bylo to způsob, jakým se díval na Lance.

Když se Caspor opřel o bar, zatímco se jeho oči potulovaly sem a tam po Lancově těle, Keith cítil, jak se Lance napjal, i když se na mimozemšťana usmál ve snaze působit lhostejně.

„Gunthra říkala, že bys pro nás mohl mít práci,“ řekl pozoruhodně vyrovnaným hlasem.

„Mohl bych, vzhledem k tomu, že moji obvyklí poslíčkové jsou zaneprázdnění jiným úkolem,“ odpověděl Caspor. Jeho zelenohnědá pokožka se mu ve tvářích a okolo očí zbarvila sytější, tmavší zelení. Úzkým, plazím jazykem si olízl široká ústa. „Jde o prostý převoz – dostat moje identifikační známky k jejich kupci do Ithorly, přinést zpátky krystaly. Platba po dokončení.“

„To je sračka.“ Keith netasil své čepele, ale každičké pokouknutí tohohle hajzla testovalo jeho trpělivost. „Dělali jsme stejnou práci pro Gunthru a dala nám půlku předem.“ A po dokončení jim dala míň než půlku, ale měla za sebou svoje poskoky, zatímco sama mávala zakřivenou šavlí, která vzbuzovala respekt. Lance a Keith to pro tentokrát nechali být bez stížností.

„Ach, ale já nejsem tak milý jako ona,“ opáčil Caspor. Casporova ruka na bar hodila flešku s časem a místem předání… a poté se ty prsty začaly po pultu pomalu šinout k Lancovým. „A co se povídá, nepotřebuju krystaly tak zoufale, jako vy dva.“

Keith měl zaťatou čelist a nohy se už pohybovaly vpřed – Lance se před ním náhle pohnul a zakryl mu tak výhled na toho špinavce.

„Fajn. Caspore, máme dohodu. Ne abys nás podrazil.“

Celé Lancovo tělo ztuhlo a Keith si příliš pozdě uvědomil, že Casporova ruka zmizela z barového pultu. Neviděl, kde se jej dotkla, ale Lance s sebou trhnul dozadu na Keitha, ruce před sebou, aby toho _zasraného hajzla_ udržel v bezpečné vzdálenosti.

„Těším se, až se uvidíme, jakmile bude práce hotova,“ řekl mimozemšťan se samolibým, hladovým úšklebkem.

Pocit jílce meče v dlani byl _příjemný._ Keith jej málem tasil, ale Lance okolo hrušky obmotal vlastní ruku a zastrčil čepel zpátky do pochvy. Keith po něm přes pramínky vlasů, které mu padaly do čela, vrhnul vražedným pohledem. Lance ostře zavrtěl hlavou. Ten ponurý výraz, ta tichá _smířenost_ působila, že si Keith přestavoval, jak jeho meč čistě projíždí Casporovým úšklebkem.

Okamžik později se Lance otočil, čelem ke svému útočníkovi a vrhl po něm ostrým pohledem. „Práci odvedeme. Příště mi třeba nabídni večeři, nebo tak něco, ty barbarská svině.“

Caspor se zasmál, když odcházel. „Když myslíš, krasavče. Mně se zdá, že můžu zkusit zadarmo, kdykoliv se mi zachce. Uvidíme se za dva dny.“

Lance vzal flešku a poté popadl za límec Keitha, který se Casporovi pokusil natáhnout po krku. „Dobrá, klídek, Červený, klídek. Pojďme si prostě koupit něco k pití. Dobrý? Dýchej.“

„ _Kde_ se tě ten _zkurvy…_ “

„Na tom nezáleží,“ přerušil ho Lance a jeho úsměv _vypadal_ upřímně. Dotáhl Keitha ke stolu a přinutil jej si sednout na židli. „Máme práci, která platí. A Yathir mi včera hodil pár krystalů za to, že jsem mu pomohl umýt okna.“

„Ty bychom měli ušetřit…“

„Keithe, pokud si čas od času nedopřejeme malé odreagování, nebudeme schopni fungovat. Tvé tělo potřebuje jídlo a spánek a tvá mysl potřebuje odpočinek od toho neustálého trpění a zádumčivého bůhvíčeho co obvykle provozuješ, protože to vypadá _úmorně._ “

V reakci na tohle si trochu odfrknul a jeho vztek se utišil v slabé bublání. Lancův úsměv se rozjasnil.

„Zdravím, co vám můžu nabídnout?“

Keith zvedl pohled a spatřil, že se na ně usmívala servírka s modrou kůží a tmavofialovými vlasy. Tvář měla otevřenou a přátelskou – ještě přátelštější, než Yathir, kterém se za očima skrývala tajemství. Její stříbřitý pohled vypadal fascinovaně, ale nic dalšího neřekla a trpělivě čekala.

„Jen pár džusů _grethi_ s bublinkami, prosím?“ pořádal Lance a mrknul na ni. „A nedělej si starosti, nádherné slečny automaticky dostávají vysoká dýška, takže není třeba spěchat.“

Otevřeně se zasmála a jednou rukou si zakryla ústa. Keith si všimnul, že jí chybí dva prsty a zdvořile odvrátil pohled. Vytratila se a zase se vrátila docela rychle a Lance jí dal pár drobných krystalků. Vzala si je a mrknutí mu oplatila. Poté zaváhala. „Já… omlouvám se, pokud strkám nos, kam nemám, ale slyšela jsem… a viděla… vaši schůzku s Casporem?“

Keith s sebou trhnul a Lance pokrčil rameny. „Jo? Je takhle úchylný ke každému, nebo mám prostě štěstí?“

Číšnice se zamračila. „Má jistý typ, ale chtěla jsem… možná nabídnout nějakou radu? Nebo pomoc? Existuje způsob, jak se takovým, jako Caspor, vyhnout. Je tady pár prací, do kterých se nikdo neopovažuje motat. A pokud je děláš, nikdo se tě nedotkne. Pokud si to samozřejmě nepřeješ,“ dodala Brisha a věnovala Keithovi škádlivý úšklebek. Ztěžka si povzdechnul, když se Lance rozhihňal na jeho účet.

„To zní příliš dobře, než aby to byla pravda,“ poznamenal Keith, nikoliv nelaskavě.

Přikývla. „To nepopírám. Ale můj bratr by vám to mohl vysvětlit, pokud byste měli zájem?“

„Jasně,“ odpověděl Lance dřív, než Keith mohl něco namítnout. „Přinejmenším si jej vyslechneme.“

Keith iritovaně odfouknul, ale uvolil se Lancovi tohle vítězství přenechat. „Dobrá. Děkujeme za nabídku, ehm…?“

„Ach, jmenuji se Brisha,“ řekla. „A můj bratr je Czanliu. Brzy tady bude.“

Lance přikývnul a otočil se na Keitha s pokrčením ramen. „Za zkoušku to stojí. Cokoliv, co vynáší peníze je dobrý, ne?“

_Možná, ale nemyslím si, že víš, co by to mohlo znamenat,_ pomyslel si Keitha zamračeně a v mysli se mu opět vynořil obraz Caspora a oné nenechavé ruky, kterou tak toužil ušmiknout.

Brishin bratr jí byl podobný barvou pleti a vlasů, ale byl oblečen v čistých, upravených, kvalitních šatech. Na tváři se mu leskl slabý náznak líčidel. Po krátkém rozhovoru se svou sestrou zamířil k jejich stolu, a když se usadil, přejel je oba hodnotícím pohledem.

„Brisha mi řekla o vašem setkání s Casporem – je to špína špinavá, ale pokud na něj budete tvrdí, nechá vás na pokoji. Naneštěstí jsou tu i jiní, kteří nejsou tak… prostincí.“ Pomalu vydechnul a poté jim nabídnul úsměv, mnohem kontrolovanější, než ten sestřin. „Jsem Czanliu a jsem První důstojník.“

„Cože?“ zamrkal Lance. „Ehm, bylo nám řečeno, že tady neexistují žádné státní orgány? Jakože policie, armáda, nic?“

„Taky že neexistují. Tak nás jen Denna ráda nazývá – my, kteří jí zodpovídáme za různé části podniku. A Denna je tím _nejrespektovanějším_ šéfem v okolí. Převážně proto, že _všichni_ kupují, co nabízí, a ona nabízí jen to nejlepší. Je to v zájmu všech, nechat ji, ať si dělá, co chce, aby mohli získat, co chtějí _oni._ “

Czanliu naklonil hlavu k Lancovi. „Ty bys dobře zapadl. Vlastně by ses během mrknutí oka mohl vypracovat až na důstojníka. Vydělávat stovku krystalů týdně.“

Lance se dychtivě naklonil blíž, ale Keith si náhle vybavil, že Yathir Dennu zmínil jejich první ráno v hostinci. Natáhl ruku a prudce zatahal za Lancovu košili. „Ty pracuješ v  _Dennině doupěti rozkoše._ “

Keith očekával, že Lance v jeho stisku ochabne, odevzdaně se zasměje nebo nabídne své obvyklé rozpačité zazubení, totéž mumlavé odmítnutí, které věnoval Yathirovi, když to hostinský zmínil prvně.

Namísto toho se Lance na židli trochu shrbil a obě ruce položil na stůl. „Dobrá, nejsem… nakloněn s tím souhlasit, ale, hypoteticky vzato, kolik bych zpočátku vydělával?“

„Lanci,“ začal Keith, ale poté se zarazil, když po něm Lance střelil vážným pohledem, který jasně říkal: _drž kurva hubu._

„Tolik zase ne,“ přiznal Czanliu narovinu. „Musíš si získat pověst, vybudovat spolehlivý seznam stálých zákazníků. Ale, věř mi… ty na to máš.“

Nepokukoval po něm koutkem oka, ani se o nic nepokusil, jeho slova byla prostá a jasná. A Lance jej skutečně _poslouchal,_ dokonce to _zvažoval_ …

„Kolik kontroly máš nad těmi klienty? Nad tím co… bych dělal?“ zeptal se váhavě.

Czanliu se usmál. „ _Veškerou_ kontrolu. Denna nechce nikoho, kdo tam není dobrovolně. To její podnik odlišuje od ostatních… V tom, co děláme, jsme dobří a dělat to _chceme._ Jediné, co je předem dáno, je kolik stojí jednotlivé služby a jaký podíl z toho Denna získá. Ale taky ti poskytne místo k noclehu, jídlo a zdravotnické služby, všechno zahrnuto v tom podílu. Existuje minimální kvóta, kterou musíš naplnit, ale je to snadné.“

_Snadné,_ Keith potlačil hořké uchechtnutí. _Nic_ na tomhle místě nebylo _snadné._

Lance přikývnul a konečně se odtáhnul. „Dobrá. Děkuji za informace, ale myslím, že to nevezmu.“

Czanliu naklonil hlavu na bok a mírně se zamračil. „Jsi si jistý? Je to nejbezpečnější místo na tomhle kusu šutru – nikdo si k Denně nemůže přinést zbraně a všichni si vzájemně hlídáme záda. Možná bys o tom měl popře…“

Keith se naježil a vrhnul po Czanliuovi pohledem: „Řekl _ne,_ “ zavrčel.

Mimozemšťan zvedl ruku. „A já ho slyšel. Ale kdyby náhodou změnil názor… Jen přijďte k Denně a u dveří zmiňte mé jméno. Nebo poproste Brishu, ať mě najde.“ Postavil se a měl tu drzost se na ně na oba usmát, když dodal: „Doufám, že se brzy uvidíme, Lanci.“

Jakmile byl mimo doslech, Keith se trhnutím otočil a zasyčel: _„Co to k čertu mělo znamenat?“_

„To mělo znamenat, že jsem se snažil zjistit, jestli existuje lepší, rychlejší způsob, jak Jorlackovi zaplatit, abychom mohli začít pracovat na tom, jak se _z tohohle pekla doopravdy dostat,_ “ odseknul Lance. „A řekl jsem _ne,_ takže se můžeš uklidnit – ne, že bys měl právo rozhodovat, co budu provozovat za práci. _Hajzle._ “

Keith se zhluboka nadechnul a potlačil všechny ty hrubé, kruté věci, které toužil říct, věci z doby předtím, než se s Lancem naučili vycházet, než začal… Lance mít pravděpodobně raději, než bylo zdrávo. Ale Modrý paladin ho stále vytáčel. Až do šroubovice.

Zhluboka a dlouze vydechnul a spolu se vzduchem vypustil i většinu vzteku. „Máš pravdu. Jenom, že… jediný způsob, jak tohle můžeme přežít, je zůstat pohromadě. Sami tohle nedokážeme.“

„Já vím, kamaráde.“ Lancův hlas zjihnul. Zjemněl. „A ani bych nechtěl. I když cítím neodolatelnou touhu tě zaškrtit tvým vlastním mulletem.“

Keith se nad tím dokázal chabě usmát. Natáhl se a jen lehce se o Lancovy prsty otřel svými. „Budeme se i nadále hádat. A nebudeme spolu souhlasit v tom, jak něco udělat nejlépe. A budeme se chovat jako pitomci kvůli věcem, na kterých nezáleží – třeba kvůli tomu, _kolik času trávíš v té zatracené sprše._ “

„Už jsme si vyjasnili, že tahle krása vyžaduje _údržbu,_ “ odpověděl Lance nabubřele a rukou, která nespočívala vedle té Keithovy, ukázal na celou svou osobu. „A coby zanícený obdivovatel řečené krásy, myslel bych, že s tím budeš souhlasit.“

Ten rýpanec do svých pocitů ignoroval a přisunul se k Lancovi o něco blíž. Pohlédl přímo do těch modrých očí: „Musíš slíbit – _my oba_ musíme _přísahat_ , že nezáleže na tom, jak moc se budeme hádat nebo spolu budeme nesouhlasit, nikdy se vzájemně neopustíme.“

„Cítím se trochu uražen, že ode mě vyžaduješ posvátnou přísahu kvůli něčemu, co jsem považoval za samozřejmost,“ zamumlal Lance jemně, ale jeho oči byly temné a vážné. „Nemohl bych tě opustit, i kdybys mě o to prosil – mě se jen tak nezbavíš, Keithe.“

Keithova ruka konečně překonala tu drobnou vzdálenost. Modrý paladin propletl své prsty s jeho a sevřel mu ruku tak pevně, že to málem bolelo. Keith mu stisk oplatil. Srdce mu v hrudi toužebně tlouklo.

„To je dobře,“ zašeptal. Byl tak blízko Lancově tváři, že by snadno dokázal spočítat každičkou z jeho dlouhých řas. „Jinak bych to ani nechtěl.“

*****

 

_„Lanci! SKRČ SE!“_ Keith běžel, seskočil ze zničené skořápky speederu a přistál na členovi gangu, který se právě chystal mrštit mečem Lancovi do zad. Meč přesto vyletěl, ale Lance pod ním podklouznul, pozvedl své pistole a vypálil do mimozemšťanovy paže. Poté se obrátil a dvěma výstřely zasáhl nohu druhého kriminálníka.

Dodávka Casporových identifikačních plátů byla ohrožena nepřáteli jeho anonymního kupce. Konkurenční gang, oděný v ladících tmavozelených pláštích, se na ně vrhnul ze střech, jako smečka opic. Ozbrojených opic.

Někdo se natáhl po Keithově hrdle a přišel o prst. Keith čepelemi seknul vzhůru a zaklonil se dostatečně na to, aby se vyhnul ruce s dlouhými pařáty. Viděl, jak prst odlétnul, když se shýbnul a nakopnul nyní křičícího útočníka do kolen, čímž jej poslal po čumáku do špíny.

Keith a Lance vítězili, ale jen tak tak.

Lance něco zařval, nesrozumitelný zvuk, který možná mohl být Keithovým jménem – běžel směrem k němu, sprintoval, jak nejrychleji dokázal.

Keith cítil, jak mu do boku plnou parou narazil Modrý paladin a zároveň mu spánek prořízla spalující bolest, úder, který mu rozostřil vidění a ohlušil uši. Možná, že tratil vědomí, což by vysvětlovalo, proč byl náhle na zemi, aniž by si pamatoval, jak se tam dostal. Lance divoce pálil za odcházejícími gorilami – teda, tou hrstkou, která ještě byla při vědomí.

Jeden z mimozemšťanů v zadní části únikového vznášedla mělo okolo kolena obmotanou hrubou vrstvu fáče. Zazubil se, až odhalil ostré tesáky a jedním z červených očí na ně mrknul, když jim vesele zamával na rozloučenou, zbraň stále ještě namířenou na Keitha.

_Ach,_ uvědomil si Keitha. _Právě jsem to schytal. Do hlavy. Hm._

Když vznášedlo zmizelo, rozlilo se kolem nich přízračné ticho. Lance klesnul ke Keithovi, hlas ztěžklý pláčem. „Keithe, bože můj, Keithe…“

S obtížemi otočil hlavu, vděčný, že jeho vidění již nebylo rozostřené, takže se Lancovi mohl dívat do obličeje, když vykašlal: „Jsem v pohodě. To je dobrý, jsem v pohodě.“

Natáhly se k němu roztřesené prsty, které Keithovi opatrně odhrnuly vlasy z čela. Pocítil, jak se mu o ránu otřel chladný vánek, a trhnul s sebou.

Lance se usmál navzdory vzlykům. „Dobrá, dobrá, jen tě škrábnul, není to tak špatné – možná, že po tom ani nezůstane jizva, pokud to…“ A poté to vzdal a hlava mu klesla na Keithův hrudník. Celý se třásl, když kolem Keitha obmotal paže, jak nejlépe to v jejich současné poloze dokázal – oba byli rozvalení na zemi.

Keith s obtížemi zvedl jednu ruku a položil ji Lancovi na týl. „To je dobrý,“ zopakoval. Hlava se mu točila, aniž by se musel hýbat. „Ale musíme se odsud vypařit… a dát Casporovi vědět, že ta předávka šla k čertu.“

„Mám ty prachy,“ ozval se Lancův přidušený hlas. „Takže ne tak úplně k čertu. Ale dneska v noci mu to neřekneme. On se přes to přenese. Vrátíme se k Yathirovi, aby se na tebe mohl podívat. Nebo nám říct, kde najdeme doktora. _Kurva,_ to bylo… _tak těsný,_ Keithe…“

Chtěl Lance ujistit o něco víc, chtěl zůstat vzhůru a dělat mu společnost cestou zpátky do Dagosu. Ale namísto toho opět odpadnul, zdánlivě okamžitě. Jakmile jej Lance dostal do speederu, oči se mu zavřely.

Když je opět otevřel, ležel ve své posteli v hostinci a Lance mu seděl u boku, odvrácený, zatímco mluvil s někým na druhém konci pokoje.

„…takže, pokud jsou to všichni kriminálníci, pak tohle místo je něco jako vězení?“

„Více méně,“ řekl Yathir tiše. Keithova víčka se zatřepala, ale ještě je nedokázal otevřít – poslouchal dál, zatímco postupně nabýval vědomí a probíral se. „Po válkách… činy, které někteří vojáci a generálové spáchali, byly tak zvrhlé, že si na ně ani jedna strana netoužila dělat nárok. A tak byli vypovězeni tady. Později se rozhodlo, že pro ty, jež spáchali podobné činy, bylo vyhnanství mnohem _civilizovanějším_ trestem, nežli poprava.“

„Až na to, že lidé tady umírají _neustále,_ “ přerušil jej Lance odsuzovačným tónem. Hlas mu při těch slovech přeskočil. Jak se Keith postupně více probíral, pocítil teplo, které sálalo z… dlaně, která mu spočívala na hrudi, přímo nad srdcem. „Venku v poušti je masový hrob, Yathire. Viděl jsem přestřelky a přepadení s bodnými zbraněmi…“

„Je to _trest_ ,“ zopakoval Yathir. „Ale uznávám tvůj názor, částečně proto, že se to vystupňovalo mnohem víc – těm, kteří byli odsouzeni na doživotí, byl pobyt zde nabídnut coby alternativa. Další planety, které s Jacomirem uzavřely spojenectví, rovněž požádaly o povolení sem poslat zase _své_ usvědčené zločince. A nyní… věřím, že je zde minimálně deset světů, které tohle místo používají coby skladiště pro své nejhorší provinilce. A Jacomir jim za to vyměřuje sazby, jelikož to oni udržují v chodu štíty a ostatní bezpečností opatření…“

„Na naší domovské planetě jsme také měli takové místo,“ zamumlal Lance. „Říkalo se mu Austrálie. Nakonec se stalo vlastním státem.“

„To se tady nestane. Nikdo si tady nenárokuje suverenitu – jejich jediným zájmem je přežít, aby viděli další den… Ach, Keithe, jsi vzhůru.“

Dlaň na Keithově hrudi s sebou mírně škubla, přitlačila a poté se zvedla. Po tváři jej pohladily prsty, zatímco se jeho víčka opět s obtížemi pokoušela otevřít. Jakmile byl schopen vidět Lancovu tvář, prsty zmizely. A on nevěděl, jak Lance požádat, aby pokračoval, aby mu zůstal nablízku… O vteřinu později jeho mozek nabyl plného vědomí a on si uvědomil, že ho _nemohl_ požádat. Ignoroval tupou bolest, kterou to pomyšlení přineslo, a zapracoval na tom, aby řekl něco, co nebude bolet.

„Co se…“

„Dostal jsi do hlavy laserovým paprskem,“ zodpověděl Lance nedokončenou otázku. Jeho pohled byl sklopený, vyhýbal se tomu Keithovu. „A znám toho chlápka, který to udělal… z toho posledního přepadení, které jsme, já…“ Lance se lehce otřásl a napřímil ramena. Z ničeho nic ve tváři vykouzlil úsměv. „Zastavila se tady doktorka a udělala ti pár stehů. Za pár dní se rozpustí a pravděpodobně ti po tom ani nezůstane sexy jizva, kterou by ses mohl chlubit.“

„Půjdu zpátky dolů,“ řekl Yathir a postavil se. Věnoval Keithovi nepatrný úsměv, když vyšel ze dveří. „Za půl hodiny vám oběma přinesu večeři.“

Když byl pryč, Lance si kleknul vedle postele a pomohl Keithovi se částečně vytáhnout do sedu. Krom toho, že se s ním svět točil, se cítil v pořádku. Trochu zpoceně z toho, jak ležel pod přikrývkami, ale vcelku a připravený k práci.

„Dostal jsi zprávu ke Casporovi?“ zeptal se, když mu Lance strčil před obličej vodu. Několikrát si zhluboka loknul, zatímco se Lance posadil na paty a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Keithe, dělal jsem si starosti ohledně toho, že ti z lebky vyteče mozek, jasný?“ promnul si tvář a jeho podivný úsměv lehce zakolísal. „Ale zítra se s tím úlisným úchylem zase setkáme u Jorlacka. Prozatím prostě odpočívej.“

„Slyšel jsem tě mluvit s Yathirem.“ Keith Lancovi vrátil prázdnou sklenici a posunul se, aby se posadil o něco rovněji. „Austrálie, že?“

„Celá planeta je jedno velké vězení – jen bez strážných a bez cel.“ Lance namířil prstem na svět za jejich oknem. „Takže tohle místo? Může táhnout do pekel. Nebo je peklem. Nebo tak něco – co říkám je, že odsud musíme bleskově vypadnout.“

Keith přikývnul. „To bylo od začátku v plánu, Lanci.“

„Jo, no, vyžaduje to _extra důraz_ na to, jak moc musíme vypadnout.“ Lance se postavil a rozepnul si košili. „Jdu ze sebe dostat všechnu tu krev, sníst Yathirovy lahodné výtvory a poté bude čas jít spát. Obzvláště pro kovboje, kteří nevědí, jak se _skrčit._ “

„Ani jsem neviděl, že na mě ta zbraň mířila!“ zaprotestoval Keith, ale Lance jen mávnul rukou a vydal ze sebe směšné „pššt“. Keith si uvědomil, že se usmívá a bolest v jeho hlavě a srdci ustupuje.

Společně se navečeřeli, zatímco Lance vtipkoval o gangu, který nedokázal zastavit _dva_ amatérské žoldáky. Keith ve správných místech obracel oči v sloup, dokonce se i párkrát zasmál, čímž sám sebe překvapil…

Ale poté byli oba ve svých postelích a Lance nebyl nic víc, než chabá silueta naproti… nejasný obrys, který se zmítal a křičel v agónii. Snažil se zvuk se bolesti utlumit polštářem. Lance byl vzhůru, Keith to poznal. Ale nenapadalo jej, co říct, aniž by věci ještě nezhoršil – a dokonce ani to, že _věděl,_ že se z téhle setsakramentské planety jednoho dne dostanou, nedokázalo utišit vzteklý strach, který v něm plápolal.

Odpykávali si nespravedlivý trest na dobu neurčitou.

Lance se nakonec utišil. Keitha jeho pocit viny z toho, že byl tak neschopný, tak špatný přítel, jej udržoval vzhůru ještě dlouho poté. Nakonec jej překonalo vyčerpání, ale jeho spánek byl neklidný. Jeho mysl prodlévala nad ironií, že jejich čas v téhle věznici zahrnoval páchání přesně těch trestných činů, které by jim, byli-li by občany Jacomiru, pravděpodobně vysloužily jednosměrnou jízdenku na tuhle pekelnou planetu.

*****

Bodne Caspora do ksichtu. Bylo to nevyhnutelné. Lance ho nedokáže zastavit – Keith jej stále v soubojích porážel častěji, než ne.

„Měli jsme zpoždění _dva dny,_ ne _týden_ ,“ trval na svém Lance. Dlaně měl sevřené v pěsti a položené na stehnech. Před pohledem toho úlisného úchyla je skrýval stůl mezi nimi. „Takže nám zaplať, co jsi nám dlužen! Zmlátili jsme _tucet zmrdů,_ abychom tu tvoji cennou platbu ochránili. Kdybychom věděli, že budeš taková držgrešle, prostě bychom si ty zasraný krystaly nechali pro sebe.“

„Až na to, že to není dobrá taktika, jak si vybudovat pověst, která vám sežene další kontrakty,“ upozornil jej Caspor s naneštěstí nepopiratelně rozumnou logikou v hlase. Vstal a hodil jim ubohou hrstičku krystalů – _třetinu_ toho, co jim slíbil. „Odvedli jste dobrou práci. Pravděpodobně si vás najmu znovu. Zmíním se o vás pár dalším. Buďte vděční, chlapečci.“

Obešel stůl a dřív, než se Keith mohl otočit, aby _mu zlámal tu zatracenou paži ve dví_ , Lance mu pevně sevřel zápěstí. Casporovy prsty se otřely o Lancovu šíji, pohladily jej po vlasech. Zasmál se, když s sebou Lance škubnul, připlácnul si na to místo ruku a zatnul zuby.

„Slyšel jsem, že lidé mluvili o tobě a Zanovi – kdybys někdy zvážil práci pro Dennu… No, zaplatil bych _pětinásobek_ vstupní ceny.“ A s tím konečně odešel, zatímco se pochechtával, jako by byl spokojený sám se sebou.

„ _Do prdele_ s tím zkurvysynem,“ odplivnul si Keith a v hlase mu zaznívala krvežíznivost, která se toužila dostat na svobodu. Dokázal si představit, že toho čuráka sejme tak _snadno._

„Keithe, potřebuji, aby ses okamžitě uklidnil, protože si nemyslím, že bych byl doopravdy schopen tě zastavit, pokud by ses rozhodl ztratit hlavu,“ promluvil Lance bezbarvě. Bylo to tak znepokojivé, že to Keitha přinutilo udělat, jak byl žádán. Odvrátil od Caspora zlovolný pohled a namísto toho se ustaraně podíval na Lance.

Modrý paladin vypadal bledě, pod očima měl temné kruhy. Náhle, bez jeho obvyklého nadšení pro  _kovbojský život,_ jeho neustálých vtípků a dvojsmyslů, mohl Keith vidět, jak byl _unavený_ – ty noci strávené truchlením si vybíraly značnou daň.

A Keith opět neměl _nejmenší_ tušení, co má dělat. Tiše seděl a cítil se hůř, než kdy dřív, bezmocný a rozezlený sám na sebe.

Lance se zhluboka, sípavě nadechnul a polovičatě se na něj usmál. „Hele. Nech toho smutkování. Vychází to z tebe ve vlnách. Vlnách emařství. Jsem si jistý, že by Pidge dokázala postavit přístroj, který by to sledoval… možná i spouštěl poplach, chápeš: _nyní vstupujeme do zádumčivého módu._ “

To blábolení působilo _téměř_ jako uvěřitelný Lance, zpátky v normálu. Až na to, že jeho oči… ale Keith nenacházel slova, kterými by položil otázky, kterými by jemně zjistil, čím by mohl pomoc… „Nechceš odsud vypadnout? Radši bych se napil u Yathira. Je to tam bezpečnější.“

„Jo – Brisha dneska v noci nepracuje a to je více méně jediná věc, která by mě tady mohla udržet.“ Lance odsunul židli a jeho úsměv se malinko rozšířil. „Myslím, že než jsme odešli, cítil jsem, jak se v troubě dělá nějaký koláč. Zajímalo by mě, jestli je stejně dobrý jako ty pozemské. Yathir je zatraceně drsnej kuchař, takže možná…“ Vyvedl Keitha ze dveří a vydal se k jejich speederu, mnohem lehčím krokem, než kterým vcházeli dovnitř…

A pak se jim do cesty přimotal nějaký opilý zmrd a srazil Lance na zem. Keith ihned tasil, připraven k činu, ale Lance okamžitě vyskočil na nohy, jednu ruku na pažbě své pistole, druhou nataženou před sebou. „Hele, kámo, bacha na…“

Ztuhl a pohled mu sklouzl níže. Keith následoval jeho příkladu… a spatřil obvazy, které měl velký mimozemšťan obmotané okolo kolene. Ten gangster s rudýma očima, vyboulenými modrými svaly a prostřelenou čéškou. Při pohledu na jejich šokované výrazy se hladově zazubil.

„Zdravíčko, čerstvé maso. Přežili jste svůj první týden dva? Jen se moc neradujte.“ Troufale se zasmál a v rukou se mu něco zalesklo, když se od předmětu odrazilo měsíční světlo – dýka. Nic s ní nedělal, jen ji jakoby mimochodem vyhazoval do vzduchu a opět chytal, ale Keith z ní nespustil oči. Prsty pevně sevřel jílce svých čepelí, připravoval se k útoku. Nájemný ranař namířil dýkou na Keitha, přesněji, na hojící se šrám na jeho čele. „Ten zásah do hlavy jsem minul o _ikurilí_ vlásek. Příště budu mít větší štěstí. Tak se mi do Ithorly nezapomeňte brzo vrátit, ať to můžeme ozkoušet.“

Lance vyjmul pistoli z pouzdra. Keith mu nemohl vidět do tváře, ale když Modrý paladin promluvil, okolní noc se ochladila o několik stupňů: „Myslím, že nyní chceš odejít. Rychle. Jsem dobrý střelec.“

„Moje koleno to dobře ví – ruky pár mých parťáků v sobě mají díry. Ach, a jedna z mých holek, slušně jsi jí provrtal rameno,“ vyjmenovával mimozemšťan s každým lehkým pohozením dýky. „Za co jste tady skončili? Vsadím se, že za nic _pořádnýho._ Nějaký bohatý spratek co si najímal lidi, aby za něj odváděli špinavou práci a nikdy si sám neumazal ručičky?“ odfrknul si, a když se zasmál, jeho modrá kůže zrudla do fialova.

Lance přistoupil o krok blíž. „Řekl jsem _zmiz._ “

Keith se Lancovi postavil po boku – odtrhnul oči od dýky jen dost dlouho na to, aby spatřil napjatý, ale prázdný výraz v jeho tváři.

„Nebo co, hezounku?“ Ohlédl se přes rameno. „Můj speeder šel po mý poslední prácičce do šrotu. Myslím, že bych si mohl vzít tenhle. Je to mizerný křáp, ale i tahle sračka je lepší než nic.“

Lance vypálil a zasáhl gangstera do chodidla – hlasitě zavyl, začal poskakovat a mrštil svou dýkou. Keith ji rychle vykryl jedním mečem a spěšně se přesunul k jejich speederu, přičemž minul zraněného mimozemšťana, který se nyní zhroutil na zem a svíral si nové zranění.

Zrovna se chystal naskočit, ale Lance nebyl hned za ním, jak očekával – otočil se, aby na něj zaječel, ať si pohne…

Lance přešel k tomu mimozemšťanovi a pohlédl na něj s výrazem, jaký Keith nikdy dříve neviděl.

Kriminálník na Modrého paladina plivnul a zašklebil se, když zavrčel: „Jen do toho, odejděte. Vím, jak vypadáte.“ Pohlédl na Keitha a mezi bolestnými škleby protlačil i jedno zkroucené, krvežíznivé zazubení. „Vím, na čem ti záleží, chlapečku. Děláš to až příliš snadné a navíc nedokončíš, co začneš…“

Výstřel nebyl hlasitý …ale v Keithových uších ta rána z pistole prořízla noc.

Lance vrátil zbraň do pouzdra – potřeboval na to dva pokusy, ruce se mu příliš třásly. Ale ke speederu došel, aniž by zakopnul. Ve tváři neměl jedinou barvu, oči hleděly do prázdna. Mlčky si vlezl na místo spolujezdce.

Keith nastoupil a okamžitě vyrazil. Mozek mu vypnul. Věděl pouze, kam mířili, nic jiného.

Málem narazil do kaktusu, když Lance řekl: „Keithe… Keithe, zastav, _hned._ “

Poslechl jej a okamžitě s trhnutím zastavil. Lance vyvrávoral ven, odešel pár metrů do pouště, chodidla se mu zadrhla o pár kamenů. Padl na kolena a začal zvracet. Keith slezl ze vznášedla, dřepnul si vedle něj a váhavě mu položil dlaň na záda, zatímco Lance postupně vydávil zřejmě vše, co za celý den pozřel.

Jakmile byl hotov, odplivnul si. Vlasy měl skrz na skrz promáčené potem. Čas od času se jeho tělem prohnal nával třesu – Keith odolal pokušení jej vzít do náruče a odnést zpátky do jejich vozidla. Nakonec se Lance, pomalu a bolestně, vyškrábal na nohy.

Keith mu zůstal nablízku a zamumlal téměř neslyšnou otázku: „Jsi v pořádku?“

Lance neodpověděl. Ne, že by jej to překvapovalo. Celá cesta zpátky byla brutálně tichá.

Když vstoupili, Yathir zvedl pohled od uklízení. Po tváři se mu rozlil úsměv, který ovšem rychle vyblednul.

„Jste zranění?“ zeptal se, zatímco je očima přejel od hlavy až k patě. „Nebo Caspor nedodržel dané slovo?“ Odložil svůj hadr a vyšel zpoza baru.

„Ne a ano,“ odpověděl Keith, oči upřené na Lance. „A… nějaký pitomý zmrd se pokusil vyvolat rvačku a ukrást nám speeder… Ale o něj… o něj bylo postaráno.“

Lance s sebou ani netrhnul, pouze pokračoval v chůzi, rovnou nahoru po schodech a zabočil směrem ke koupelně. O pár okamžiků později Keith mohl slyšet, jak ve starých trubkách hučí voda.

„Já… myslím, že půjdeme spát,“ řekl Keith a pohlédl Yathirovým směrem, jako by na něco čekal. Neměl tušení, na co čeká, ale poslal ke staršímu mimozemšťanovi prosebný pohled a prostě…

Na rameni mu přistála ruka a stiskla. Yathirovy oči byly nečitelné, když promluvil: „Každý den, po kterém ještě dýcháte? Berte jej jako dobrý den. A poté ho nechte být a pokračujte dále. A dále. Dokud se nedostanete domů.“

Keith mrkáním zahnal slzy. Ani si neuvědomil, že se mu, zatímco Yathir mluvil, rozmazalo vidění. Hostinský měl pravdu. Musí se přes to přenést, brát postupně den za… _Kolik dní…_ Keith si uvědomil, že od noci, kdy byl postřelen, ztratil přehled. _Třináct? Čtrnáct?_ A tady se zarazil. Na tom nezáleželo. Záleželo na tom, jak se na konec každého dne dostat naživu.

„Pravda. Máš pravdu. Jdu…“ zbytečně ukázal ke schodům a Yathir jej s posledním stiskem ramene nechal jít.

Seděl na posteli a čekal. Když se Lance vynořil ze sprchy – voda z něj kapala na podlahu – Keith se odvážil promluvit, _pro jednou,_ o nevyslovené trýzni, která mu spočívala na ramenou. „Chceš… chceš si se mnou promluvit? Jsem tady, Lanci. Budu poslouchat, cokoliv budeš potřebovat.“

„Já vím,“ odpověděl Lance šeptem. Pustil svůj ručník a vklouznul do spodků, sotva věnoval čas tomu, aby si osušil vlasy. „Ale teď nechci.“

A to bylo všechno. Lance se natáhl k pouzdrům na zbraně, které spočívaly na prádelníku za jeho postelí. Vytáhl jednu z pistolí a strčil si ji pod polštář. Poté se schoulil do klubíčka s dekami vytaženými až k nosu. Keith sledoval, jak se mu oči pevně zavřely a začal zhluboka dýchat.

Keith chvíli zůstal vzhůru, pojížděl svým kapesním počítačem, přidával hodnoty, zatímco se snažil vypočítat, kolik museli vydělat za kontrakt, aby dodrželi Jorlackův termín. Nutil se odvrátit mysl od toho, co se stalo. Nakonec se jeho improvizované účetnictví stalo příliš depresivním, takže zhasnul světlo na jejich rozvrzaném nočním stolku a napodobil Lancovu pozici… s rukou obmotanou okolo jílce dýky pod svým polštářem.

Pozoroval, jak Lance oddychoval – nebylo slyšet jediný vzlyk či sten. Poprvé za možná dva týdny Lance klidně spal.

Červený paladin zůstal vzhůru až do úsvitu. Srdce se mu příliš svíralo, než aby mohl odpočívat.

*****

 

Keith klopýtavě sešel ze schodů, připravený najít Lance, jak snídá a čeká na něj, v naději, že se opět pokusí, tentokrát _lépe,_ si s ním promluvit…

Ale dole s Yathirem nikdo nebyl. Mimozemšťan pokynul k jedné z barových židlí. Jeho šedé oči Keitha pozorovaly pronikavým pohledem, zatímco stále napůl spící vklouzl na sedátko. Vyskočil z postele po příliš krátké době. Možná, že trošku zpanikařil, když spatřil Lancovu prázdnou postel, a okamžitě se jej vydal hledat.

„Lance odešel brzy,“ informoval jej Yathir, zatímco mu chystal snídani. „Šel k Denně.“

Keith se škubnutím napřímil a nový nával paniky jej přinutil probrat se ještě více. „Musím jí…“

„Nechal ti zprávu, kterou ti zopakuju – neděl si starosti, nepanikař, jen se šel zeptat na pár dalších otázek. Dneska k žádné ztrátě panictví nedojde.“

_To_ v Keithovi vyvolalo další nával paniky. Krev se mu do tváře nahrnula takovou rychlostí, že se mu mírně zatočila hlava. Zíral na Yathira, který se pouze vesele usmál, když mu naléval trochu džusu. „Pravděpodobně za ním půjdeš i tak. Alespoň se první najez.“

Kůže mu nepříjemně sálala a mysl mu hučela příliš rychle na tak malé množství spánku. Keith udělal, jak mu bylo řečeno. Poté bleskově vystřelil nahoru, aby se osprchoval a vyčistil si zuby nadzvukovou rychlostí. Když byl oblečený a vyrazil ze dveří, cítil se o kapánek klidněji.

Slunce bylo částečně zakryto vzácným shlukem mraků, což cestu učinilo snadnou a příjemnou. Poté, co svoje vozidlo zaparkoval ve známé postranní uličce vedle Jorlackovy hospody, vydal se stálým krokem k Denninu doupěti rozkoše, největší budově v Huttonu. Keithovi trochu připomínalo Koloseum doma na Zemi, až na to, že bylo vyrobené ze dřeva a …nebylo určené pro gladiátory.

Zastavil se před zdobenými dvoukřídlými dveřmi. Ignoroval vkusně lechtivé reliéfy, které v nich byly vyryté po celé jejich délce, zatvrdil se a následně zaklepal. Jedno křídlo dveří se otevřelo a odhalilo velkého, hřmotného strážného s uvolněným úsměvem a ostrou čepelí. „Ach, to jsi ty. Zan a jeho nový kamarád říkali, že možná přijdeš. Odevzdej mi své meče a jsi víc než vítán.“

Keith s trochou úzkosti předal své zbraně, ale strážný byl absurdně laskavý. A poté byl uvnitř… a vůbec to nebylo, co očekával.

Zaprvé, uvnitř to bylo _velice čisté._ Za další, vnitřek nyní Keithovi silně připomínal těch pár obrázků divadla Globe, které viděl kdysi na hodinách angličtiny. Druhé a třetí podlaží se stáčelo po celé délce kruhové budovy, balkóny z nich shlížely na hlavní patro, kde právě stal Keith. Vyšší poschodí byly lemované dveřmi, které pravděpodobně vedly do ložnic.

Vepředu uprostřed bylo pódium, na kterém mladý pár mimozemšťanek sladce zpíval – velmi talentovaně a plně oblečen. Stolky před jevištěm byly zaplněné patrony, kteří jedli a popíjeli. Mluvili přiměřeně hlasitým tónem – žádný opilý křik či vřískot. A co víc, pobíhaly zde _děti_ – všemožných ras, všemožného věku. Některé starší pracovaly coby číšníci nebo v rukou svírali flešky, možná, že dělali poslíčky.

Keithovi právě došlo, proč nikdy v Huttonu ani Dagosu neviděli žádné děti… všechny byly tady. Což dávalo smysl – tohle bylo nejbezpečnější místo, kde mohly zůstat. Vypadaly šťastně a dobře živeně. Nikdo jim nevěnoval žádnou pozornost, až na jejich rodiče… Ale to neznamenalo, že… Sevřel se mu žaludek a možný, že se mu ve tváři objevil náznak jeho vnitřního rozporu, protože se na něj strážný zamračil.

„Ať už myslíš na cokoliv, _zapomeň na to._ Kdokoliv se těch děcek dotkne, zemře. Pomalu. Všichni se jeden po druhém prostřídáme, zatímco jej trháme na kousíčky. Když s ním skončíme, nezůstane po něm ani dost na to, aby se do něj pustili pouštní mrchožrouti.“

Keitha to nějak uklidnilo a věnoval strážnému zlomyslný úsměv, kterým jasně vyjádřil svůj souhlas s jeho cítěním. Strážný přikývnul a poté se vrátil k své uvolněné poloze, opřený o vstupní dveře.

Podél stáčející se zdi po Keithově levici byl bar a zdálo se, že nabízí víc, než jen pití. Byl tady jakýsi… rozvrh, se seznamem jmen a aktivit, které byli ochotni provádět… A ne všechny tyto aktivity byly sexuálního rázu. Zpěv, objímání, _povídání si_ …

A když už byli u povídání, Lance seděl na barové stoličce, v rukou hrnek čehosi teplého, zatímco si povídal s Czanliem, který působil, že ať už mu to bylo vyprávěno cokoliv, vážně jej to pobavilo.

Zdálo se, že Lance jeho přítomnost vycítil – zastavil se a podíval se jeho směrem. Na ústech se mu objevil jaksi resignovaný úsměv.

„Trvalo ti to déle, než jsem očekával,“ informoval jej, když k němu Keith přistoupil.

Když byl dost blízko, Lance mu obmotal paži okolo pasu a přitáhl si jej k sobě. Ten pohyb proběhl tak hladce, že to Keith prostě… nechal se stát. Snažil se na Czanlia nevrhat vražedné pohledy, zatímco se uvelebil vedle Lance. Mimozemšťan na něj povytáhl tmavofialové obočí. Zdálo se, že se dobře baví, takže Keith došel k závěru, že se mu podařilo ve svém výraze potlačit většinu divokosti.

„Dobré ráno,“ pozdravil Czanliu zvesela. „Pokud jsi nesnídal, je tady nějaký výtečný…“

„Ne, jsem v pohodě, děkuji,“ přerušil ho Keith a jeho ruka si nevědomky našla cestu na Lancův bok. Potřeboval se svou rukou něco dělat, když již nemohl hledat útěchu v mečích, které již neměl u pasu… A možná, že si sám sobě dopřával po tom naprosto _mizerném_ týdnu, který měli.

„V tom případě tě prostě nechám vzít si Lance s sebou zpátky.“ Czanliu odložil svůj hrnek a napřáhl ruku. Lance mu s ní ochotně potřásl. „Přál bych si, abychom tě mohli najmout jen za to samotné švitoření – umíš tak výborně uklidňovat lidi…“

„Jo, ale to ostatní…“ Lance zněl, jakoby se opakoval. „Já… potřebuji takové věci udržet jen mezi sebou a… někým, na kom mi záleží.“

„Což je zcela v pořádku,“ odpověděl rychle Czanliu. „Lanci, hranice komfortu má každý někde jinde. Pokud si nejsi jistý, že by ti tahle práce poskytla více výhod, než by ti ublížila, pak bych ji na tvém místě raději nebral.“

Paže okolo Keithova pasu zatáhla a přitiskla jej k sobě blíž, jako by už tak nebyli blízko až až. Keith jasně poznal, že jej Lance nevyužíval čistě jako výmluvu nebo štít – očividně Czanliuovi vysvětloval své osobní pocity a Keith byl… Keith byl tou osobou, na které Lancovi záleželo. Oba to věděli. Lance nemluvil nic, než pravdu.

„Děkuji… Ale když už bylo tohle řečeno…“

Keithovi poklesnul žaludek.

„Možná…“ Lancovo sevření okolo Keitha zesílilo. „Já ti nevím, Zane. Posledních pár dní bylo mizerných.“

„Mé dveře jsou vždy otevřené,“ řekl Czanliu s upřímnou laskavostí. „Pro přátele zadarmo. A tahle nabídka práce také jen tak nezmizí. Kdybys kdykoliv změnil své rozhodnutí… nebo bys to kdykoliv chtěl jen vyzkoušet na částečný úvazek, bez jakéhokoliv kontraktu, ta možnost tady je.“

Lance přikývnul, a když se mimozemšťan zvednul, aby je nechal o samotě, zamával mu na rozloučenou. Keith se nechtěl vyprostit z Lancova bočního objetí, ale začínal si na něj příliš zvykat. Pustil Lancův bok a o krok ustoupil. Lance to nijak nekomentoval, jen se rovněž postavil a naposledy si loknul z hrnku, který nechal opuštěný na pultu.

„Pojďme… pojďme zpátky k Yathirovi. Musím ti… něco říct.“

Keith nasucho polknul a dovolil Lancovi, aby jej vyvedl z Dennina podniku. Zastavili se pouze proto, aby si u hlídače vzali zpátky své zbraně. Lance se nemusel ptát, aby věděl, kde je jejich speeder zaparkovaný. Nastoupil na místo řidiče. Keith jej nechal, ba si i odpustil své obvyklé škádlivé stížnosti. Dostali se zpátky do Dagosu zrovna v době, kdy polední slunce dosáhlo zenitu. Stále silně peklo i navzdory pošmourné obloze.

Když společně vstoupili, Yathir nic neřekl, ale pronásledoval je hodnotícím pohledem, když mu zamávali a zamířili po schodech nahoru do jejich společného pokoje. Když vstoupili, Lance skopnul boty a poté si sednul na svou postel, čelem k té Keithově. Odsunul se dozadu, dokud se téměř netisknul ke zdi. Nohy měl tak dlouhé (a postel byla tak úzká), že i v této pozici se jeho chodidla dotýkaly podlahy.

Keith jej napodobil, a když byli oba usazeni, jako zrcadlové odrazy, Lance spustil.

„Vážně jsem zvažoval, že zajdu k Denně, a řeknu Czanliovi, že tu práci beru,“ začal.

Při těch slovech se každičký sval v Keithově těle napjal k prasknutí, ale držel jazyk za zuby, čelist pevně zaťatou, aby nevydal jediný zvuk. Lance si položil ruku na krk a prsty začal přejíždět tam a zpátky, zatímco se snažil najít slova.

„Začal jsem tím, že jsem si promluvil se Zanem a on… Je tady minimální množství, které musíš každý týden vydělat, a nejcennější věci na seznamu jsou samozřejmě věci spojené se sexem…“ Lance našpulil rty a vydechnul. „Zeptal jsem se Czanlia, jaký byl jako nejsnazší, nejlepší den… i to mi připadalo jako _příliš mnoho._ “

„Dobrá,“ řekl Keith pomalu, ve snaze udržet svůj hlas pod kontrolou. „Ale šel jsi tam a v hlavě jsi měl _‚ano‘._ Proč, Lanci?“

Lance si posměšně odfrknul. „Proč myslíš? Nemůžu… nejsem na tyhle sračky dělaný. Jsem tak _vyděšený._ Dělá se mi _nevolno_ pokaždé, když vezmeme nějakou práci, protože nikdy nevím, jak to bude probíhat, jestli budu konečně muset překročit nějakou hranici… Ale pak jsi málem umřel. A já si uvědomil, že to bylo mnohem děsivější než představa, že bych polevil ve své morálce.“

Mrtvé tělo na ulici, čistý průstřel přímo středem lebky.

Keith ztěžka polknul. „To chápu. Přál bych si…“ _Přál bych si, abys tohle nemusel dělat. Přál bych si, abych mohl vzít hlavní nápor místo tebe._ Cítil tu nevolnost, ten strach, o kterých Lance mluvil, ale fungoval s tím, že hlavní je přežít, už od okamžiku, kdy jej vykopli z Garrisonu (možná, že ještě předtím… od chvíle, kdy přišel o rodiče). Na tomto místě bylo až příliš snadné sklouznout zpátky do nastavení _udělej, co musíš, abys žil dál,_ nechat jej převzít kontrolu, když to na něj bylo příliš bolestivé. Lance nic takového neměl. Ale možná, že se tam dostane.

A to Keitha děsilo. Možná ještě víc, než jej děsila představa, že by Lance pracoval pro Dennu. „Přál bych si, aby věci byly jinak. Vím, že jsi Czanliovi opět řekl ne, ale… pokud se věci zhorší… Myslíš, že bys to dokázal dělat?“

„Já nevím, Keithe, možná?“ Lance se opřel o zeď za sebou a pohled mu sklouznul do klína. „Já… vím, že to, co děláme teď _bolí._ A bolí to ještě víc, když tě nic _nezraňuje_ – jako když jsem zabil toho _zmrda,_ který málem zabil _tebe._ Mohla by snad být práce u Denny ještě horší?“

Keithovi opět vyschlo v ústech, když si uvědomil, jak _vážně_ Lance zněl – tehdy mu skutečně došla možnost, že by _Lance, Modrý paladin Voltronu_ pracoval v  _bordelu_ … Lance, osoba, na které mu záleželo mnohem víc, než by mělo, jeho věrný parťák v bitvách, otravný nákladní pilot… mohl skutečně skončit coby člen _Dennina doupěte rozkoše._

„Já… já nevím. Mohla by?“

Lance dlouho mlčel. „…Možná. Připadalo by mi, jako bych ztrácel kousek sebe samého, znovu a znovu. A to já nechci. Nejsem ten typ člověka, který by… A za peníze… Czanliu působí šťastně, zdravě. Ale _já_ bych nebyl, to vím. Vlastně bych vyměnil jedno utrpení za druhé.“

„Více méně totéž utrpení,“ zamumlal Keitha. „Takže, co z toho je pro tebe horší? Podle toho, co mi říkáš, tak či tak ztrácíš kousek sebe samého.“ Nedokázal vymyslet jiný způsob, jak to podat, ačkoliv bolelo ta slova vyslovit.

„Keithe, přinejmenším takhle jsi tady se mnou _ty_ ,“ řekl Lance s konečností v hlase. Oči se mu zvedly a pohlédly do jeho. Ústa měl zkroucená do zkroušeného úsměvu. „Kdykoliv to se mnou zamává… prostě se podívám na tebe a vzpomenu si, že nejsem sám. A že mi hlídáš záda. A náhle je to o malinko lepší. Dokonce se dokážu i trochu smát, jako když ses snažil být velkej drsňák a zašprajcnul sis nůž ve vznášedle toho týpka a on se potom _rozjel_ a ty jsi odlétnul do té hromady sraček v ohradě…“

„Drž hubu, _tak_ vtipný to zase nebylo,“ postěžoval si Keith, ale cítil se o něco lépe, když se Lancova tvář rozzářila úsměvem, který jako by rozsvítil celý pokoj.

„A očividně potřebuješ někoho, kdo by ti hlídal záda, vzhledem k tomu, že tvoje schopnost si to namířit po čumáku do největšího nebezpečí je zatraceně kuriózní, kamaráde.“ Lance si odfrknul, když na něj Keith vypláznul jazyk.

Po pár příjemných chvílích Keith využil příležitosti. „Myslel jsem, že by ti mohlo pomoc, kdybychom… doopravdy nahlas vyslovili věci, které nebudeme dělat.“ Pokynul k jejich zbraním. „Jsou tady věci, které možná budou nevyhnutelné, ale dokud… dokud budeme moct…“

„Nechci zabíjet, dokud to nebude naprosto nevyhnutelné,“ prohlásil Lance okamžitě. Trhnul s sebou a přejel si prsty po bradě. „Promiň, Keithe, já vím… nesnažím se, aby to vyznělo, že ty…“

„Lanci, to je v pořádku.“ Věděl, že si Lance nemyslel, že by byl nějak horší než on, že se jej nebál, a to mu stačilo. „A jo, souhlasím s tebou. Tohle… tohle není jako bojovat s Galrany na bitevním poli. Pokud nebudeme muset, nebudeme zabíjet.“

„Nepůjdeme po nikom, kdo nás nenapadne jako první,“ dodal Lance, který se po Keithově ujištění malinko usmál. „Nepotřebujeme si začít dělat nepřátele… jsem si docela jistý, že nějaké stejně získáme, ale přinejmenším budeme vědět, že si za to nemůžeme sami.“

S tím Keith souhlasil na sto procent. „A možná, že to je samozřejmé, ale nepůjdeme po ničích rodinách ani přátelích.“ I když ta slova vyslovil, chutnala mu falešně… kdyby byl Lancův život někdy v sázce… Ale přesto to vyslovil ‑ doufal, že to bude pravda.

Lance přikývnul. „Jo, samozřejmě. Dobrá. Jasně. Tohle pomáhá. Díky, Keithe.“ Posunul se dopředu a poté se vytáhnul do stoje a mírně se zhoupnul na patách. „K čertu, jsem hladový. Nesnídal jsem. A pokud Yathir dělá další koláč, pak to bude můj oběd. Jsme… teď jsme v pohodě, že jo?

Keith se usmál a postavil se vedle něj. „Jo. Máme naše pravidla, víme, o co nám jde a jak to uděláme. Takže pokud jsi v pohodě ty, pak já taky.“

A byla vytyčena hranice.

Lancův strach a napětí polevily. Vypadal, že zase nabyl nějakou sebedůvěru, jako by tu hranici vyryli do betonu, jako by byla nehybná. Ale Keith věděl, že tomu tak nebylo. Byla to čára v písku, nic víc. Snadno smazána příbojem, vánkem – a snadno překreslena, o kousek hlouběji. A hlouběji. A ještě hlouběji. Možná, že v nějakém bodě ji už zcela zapomenou nakreslit zpátky.

Ale přesto Lancovi tohle malé, tolik potřebné vítězství přenechal.

„Skvěle. Teď, když je emocionálně vyčerpávající část dne konečně za námi – a dokonce tak brzy – můžeme si dát koláč a pustit se do cvičných soubojů. Dneska na jisto nejlepší z deseti.“ Lance na Keitha blýsknul malým flirtujícím úsměvem. „A žádné utíkání do sprchy, dokud tě neporazím.“

Keith povytáhl obočí. „Dobrá, pokud ti nevadí, že se pořádně sblížíš se zemí.“

Lance jej ignoroval, přešel to přezíravým mávnutím a zajásal, když oba pocítili vůni koláče. A Keith na chvíli dovolil svým vlastním strachům a napětí ustoupit do pozadí. Na ně bude času až až zase zítra.

*****

Keitha vzbudil hluk střelby z pistole. Vystřelil z postele a měl na sobě boty dřív, než si uvědomil, že zbraň pálila pravidelně a nebylo slyšet žádné výstřely v odpověď. Oči jej v brzkém ranním slunci pálily, když vyhlédl z malého okna ze zadní části hostince – kde Lance trénoval střelbu na terče.

Keith se pustil do své ranní přípravy. Dovolil si dát si na čas se sprchou, zkrátka proto, že _mohl_ (ačkoliv teplá voda sotva vystačila na čtvrt hodiny). Poté věnoval Yathirovi rychlé _„’Bré ránko,“_ než zamířil za Lancem.

Vstoupil do otevřeného zadního dvorku hostince a zůstal ve stínu budovy, zatímco Lance pálil jednu ránu za druhou, všechny bezchybně namířené.

Všechny přímo do hlavy.

Keithovy ruce, spuštěné podél boků, se zkroutily v pěsti. Dovolil si pocítit plnou míru ostré bolesti, když zaryl nehty do dlaně. Poté je uvolnil.

Připlížil se k Lancovi, tiše a mrštně, a využil své mrštné, dobře trénované prsty, aby mu z pouzdra vytáhl druhou pistoli. Když Lance upravil svůj postoj, aby opět vypálil, Keith vyrazil vpřed, s paží přes Lancovo rameno, a vypálil jako první. Trefil terč, podobný člověku, do horní části hrudi. _To nebylo špatný._

„Ježíši!“ nadskočil Lance a upustil vlastní zbraň. Rychle se otočil zády a přitom Keitha praštil do ramene. „Ty _hajzle._ Kurva drát, myslím, že se mi srdce… Proč musíš být taková _svině_?“

„Abych udržel na uzdě tvoje ego.“ Lance jej opět praštil. Keith se zazubil a namířil zbraní, kterou stále držel. „Co takhle, že tě zahanbím ještě trochu víc? Zdá se, že by ti to prospělo.“

Lance po něm vrhnul vražedným pohledem, ačkoliv mu v koutcích vážného výrazu pohrával úsměv. „Hm-hmm. Jak přesně máš v plánu mě tak pokořit?“

„Tím, že trefím ten terč támhle vzadu – ten, kde jsou tvoje výstřely trochu dále od středu, pokud mě nešálí zrak.“ Keith musel přimhouřit oči, ale zdálo se, že Lancovy laserové výboje se netrefovaly přesně do středu části, která připomínala hlavu – zdálo se, že se skláněly mírně doprava.

„Ehm, ne, nepřekonáš mě v něčem, v čem jsem dobrý!“ Lance mu namířil do tváře prsty a začal vydávat nesouhlasné zvuky. Poté se zdálo, že dostal nápad a zpod jeho vážného výrazu se vynořil zlomyslný úšklebek. Tohle pro Keitha jistě neznamenalo nic dobrého…

„Víš ty co…“ Lance se naklonil k němu a další slova mu zašeptal přímo do ucha. „Pokud se ti příští zásah do hlavy podaří lépe, než mi, budu nám oběma prát věci celý příští týden.“

Keith se nezatřásl, ale jen tak tak. „Fajn.“ Tohle to dokáže. A nemuset se starat o všemožné tělní tekutiny, které na jejich ošuntělém oblečení končily – to bude příjemná přestávka.

Lance se přesunul po jeho levici, kde stál s rukama založenýma na hrudi a v očích se mu leskla nepoznatelná rozpustilost. Keith se na to snažil nesoustředit, zatímco zamířil a zúžil své soustředění pouze na zbraň v rukou a terč v dálce.

V okamžiku, kdy tisknul spoušť, Lance náhle přistoupil o krok blíž, obmotal paže okolo Keithova pasu a přitiskl mu k čelisti, těsně pod uchem, ten nejjemnější polibek.

Výstřel odlétl mimo, někam do úbočí hory.

Keith se otočil, připravený Lance sejmout, ale ten už uskočil mimo dosah a se smíchem se dal na úprk. Keith si zastrčil zbraň za opasek a vystřelil za ním.

Hon trval slušných dvacet minut, prohnal se celičkým Dagosem, a když byl u konce, oba byli promočení na kost, kvůli korytům v ohradě ikurilů, které náhodou převrhli, k promočeným šatům a kůži se jim lepilo seno a od hlavy až k patě byli pokryti prachem, protože se při přetahování svalili na zem. Keith Lance přišpendlil k zemi, ale Lancovi se podařilo jej rychle stisknout tak, že Keith začal koktat a tvář měl v jednom ohni, takže se oba spokojeně shodli, že to byla remíza.

Dokud jej Lance neshodil na zem a nekřiknul: „Kdo bude první zpátky!“

Yathir jim oběma věnoval významné pohledy, když se přihnali do hostince, stále rozesmátí, zatímco se vzájemně hravě pošťuchovali.

V denním světle se mu leskly ty jeho modré oči a Keith pocítil, jak se mu při tom pohledu po milionté zatajil dech.

„No tak, Keithe, nechám tě se osprchovat jako první – coby vítěz jsem velkodušný,“ Lancův úsměv zářil jako slunce. „Samozřejmě… pravděpodobně by tam bylo místo na… ach, přestanu. Jak jsem říkal, jsem velkodušný.“ Věnoval Keithovi jedno z těch přehnaně nápadných mrknutí. Poté se uklonil a pokynul mu, aby se vydal nahoru po schodech napřed.

Keith na zlomek vteřiny zaváhal.

Lancova schopnost rozzářit vše, čeho se dotknul, Keitha zbavovala slov. A byl za ni vděčný. Srdce mu v hrudi hlasitě bušilo, zoufale a toužebně. Nechal jej být, nedokázal jej zastavit, ale odmítal se vzdát jakýmkoliv slovům, které by mezi nimi věci změnily.

„Skromný podvodník je stále podvodník, hajzle,“ řekl a lehce Lance plácnul do skloněné hlavy, když jej míjel. Vyhnul se plácnutí, které přišlo na oplátku, věnoval mu škádlivý úšklebek a vyšel nahoru po schodech. Rozesmál se, když mu Lance věnoval urážlivý posunek, zatímco se usazoval na židli u baru, aby si popovídal s Yathirem.

Keith obešel roh, zamířil ke koupelně, a cítil, jak jeho dobrá nálada vyprchává…

Věděl, že tohle nemělo naději vydržet. Hranice, kterou nakreslili, bude jednoho dne překročena. Bude překročena tolikrát, až na tom přestane záležet. Kvůli Lancovi _toužil_ věřit, že možná nebudou muset přijít o každičký rozeznatelný dílek jejich ušlechtilých, hrdinských, paladinských bytí…

Ale Keith cítil, jak jeho duše praská, kousek po kousku… Nevěděl, co s těmihle úlomky má dělat, když přemýšlel, kam je v mysli umístit, aby mohl zůstat příčetný.

Keith věděl, že nebýt Lance, roztříštil by se během jediného týdne – Lance mu umožnil _doufat._ Zoufale se toho přidržoval, i když věděl, že jednoho dne to bude muset nechat být. Chtěl, aby byl Lance tím jediným, co potřeboval, i kdyby jen proto, aby udržel jednu malinkou částečku sebe sama v bezpečí před všepohlcující temnotou. Aby tady mohl být, proto, aby Lancovi zabránil roztříštit se stejným příšerným způsobem.

Protože tohle místo jej _rozláme._ Bylo to jen otázkou času. Pouze doufal, že ze všech těch úlomků bude možno něco ‑ _cokoliv ‑_ dobrého zachránit.

*****

Times that you took in stride  
They're back in demand  
I was the one who's washing  
Blood off your hands  
…

I thought I could live in your world  
As years all went by  
With all the voices I've heard  
Something has died  
  
And when you're in need of someone  
My heart won't deny you  
So many seem so lonely  
With no one left to cry to, baby  
…

And don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you, baby  
And don't you cry  
Don't you ever cry  
Don't you cry tonight  
Baby, maybe someday. 

 

— [_Don’t Cry_ (Alternate Version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxaJhKnI8RM), Guns ‘N Roses 

******

 

**Author's Note:**

> Milionkrát díky **Reader115,** která mi pomohla pročíst tenhle příběh a zajistila, že jsem nezamířila do melodramatu. Také mi poskytla skvělou radu, když jsem hledala nejlepší způsob, jak zformulovat Lancovy argumenty proti jeho změně kariéry :-)
> 
> Pokud potřebujete něco veselejšího, s čím si vystačit do další části, poté vás nestydatě namířím k náhodné krátké jednorázovce, kterou jsem o vesmírných kovbojích Lanci a Keithovi napsala, která do tohohle světa tak úplně nezapadala, takže jsem ji zveřejnila mimo sérii: **[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10193675)**[](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10193675)
> 
> A pokud potřebujete něco mnohem, mnohem veselejšího, do čeho se zakousnout, navrhuji, abyste hodili oko na sérii ******[Home od Reader115](http://archiveofourown.org/series/706947)** – obsahuje to úžasného opilého Keitha, nádherné pocity ohledně rodiny McClainových a tolik veselého fluffu, že se při čtení budete zubit od ucha k uchu. Mluvím z vlastní zkušenosti :D
> 
> Jsem vděčná komukoliv, kdo si tohle přečetl, a obzvlášť díky těm, kteří tuhle sérii podporovali! *tolik objetí* Velmi oceňuji vaše nadšení a trpělivost – opět vám mnohokrát děkuji :-)  
>  **Poznámky překladatelky:**  
>   
>  divadlo Globe - Londýnské divadlo, které založil a kde působil William Shakespeare  
> Povídky zmíněné v poznámkách na konci nemají český překlad. Home je jedna ze sérií, kterou bych ráda přeložila, ale v nejbližší době se k tomu nechystám, ani nemám povolení autorky. Co se týče Save a Horse, zatím to nemám v plánu překládat, jelikož ačkoliv ji mám velmi ráda, je založená na kovbojských slovních hříčkách, které nepředpokládám, že bych dokázala převést do češtiny :)  
> 


End file.
